Crazy For You
by Jemmasgiirl
Summary: A One shot for Casey and Derek. Casey's moved out with her family after George and Nora divorce. Dereks depressed thinking he'll never get to tell Casey his real feelings until something bad happens to Marti and brings Casey back where she belongs. Dasey


Little foot steps rang out the floor and than a big roar came with a high pitch scream.

Marti screamed louder and laughed running around the halls as Derek chased her around the house.

They passed Edwin and he smiled shaking his head and went back into his room, his old room...where Lizzy use to sleep in.

Derek caught his breath in his bed and Marti slowly crawled on the bed "Smerek?" she whispers as he stared up at the cieling and then to her to give a sad smile.

"What's up Smarti?" he questions and she layed her chin on his chest.

"Do you miss Nora and all of them?" she played with his blankets trying to keep her eyes off him, she sniffed a little cry.

"Hey" Derek pulled his little sisters chin up "Don't ever let me catch you with a frown on your face" she gave a sad smile and he shook his head "Not good enough"

Marti couldn't hold it in anymore and giggles as he tickled her and gave a smile.

He leaned over by his night table and groans "Well kid, it's passed your bed time and mine"

"But I want to stay with you" pouts Marti "You don't sleep anyways" she said as he pulled her hand and lifted her up.

"How do you know that?" Derek asks going to her room.

"Cause!" she exclaims as he puts her down and tucks her in "I see your bedroom light on til FOREVER" she put her arms apart.

"Yeah well...it's nothing" he lied "Now get to sleep" he ruffled her hair.

"Can you leave my dolphin night light on?" she perked up and he chuckles to leave it on. It was some toy that flashed around a candle, so in the dark, it showed dolphins spinning around the room

He went to turn and shut her light off and she gave him her tounge sticking out and he stuck his out back for her to giggle and get comfy under the blankets.

Derek sadly smiled and looked down "night Smarti" he put the lights out.

"night Smerek" she yawned quietly before he closed the door tight and went to his room.

He sat on the edge of his bed and put head in hands. All the fights with Nor- no... all the fights with Casey, it was only fights with Casey and he regretted them all. He made her life hell and he'd do anything to take it back.

It was pure teasing you know?

He never thought they'd live to see the day of George and Nora splitting apart. He tore him on the inside and then he knew that Casey would be leaving him and he's never felt so empty before. Casey's effected him so much and it was a lie if he said he didn't care about her.

He fell in love with her.

But he couldn't do anything now, they were gone. George and Nora settled the divorce a week ago and last he heard, Casey was back at home and starting her last year in high school. He was 18 years old but he couldn't leave home. He couldn't leave Marti or Edwin. Marti was only 7 and needed him by her side to protect her and Edwin needed his big brother for guidence. But...Derek needed Cassie.

She was the only girl who's ever set it straight for him. Plus, she was beautiful as hell.

Derek let a loud and deep breath out putting head out of his hands and looked around. He found a picture on the wall of him and Casey. Casey was laughing looking to the right and Derek was smiling looking at her. Then there was the picture of Lizzy in a tiger outfit and Edwin looking bored as ever, but Marti shined her teeth with a big smile hanging on Edwin's feet.

Derek slowly went to the phone and slowly dialed the numbers drawn to his wall. Caseys new cell phone. It rang and rang and then her pretty voice picked up. He found his heart speading faster and faster.

Casey: Hello

Derek went to open his mouth to hear a huge scream. "Marti" He threw the phone on the bed and ran for it. He slammed open the room door and there was fire everywhere "MARTI!" he yelled and went the way the little cries were. He covered his face from all the smoke and Edwin came in "Get out!" he yelled at his brother "Call 911!" he shouts.

Edwin nodded and ran downstairs. When he was on the phone Derek ran down with Marti in his arms, both a bit ashes and smoked up from the fire but okay. But Derek was panicking "She's out. We got to go!" he grabbed Edwin and left the house. They stood at the side of the streets watching their house of so many memories get burned down.

"DEREK!" yelled Edwin when Derek ran back into the house when the firemen came and took care of Marti. Derek ran up the stairs and covered his eyes with his arm, he went for his room and grabbed the old picture of him and Casey. He ran back to have to back up, seeing a huge fire start by the stairs and jumped over it. He tried to make it to the door for more smoke to inhale is breathing and he fell in slow motion to the door

(THE HOSPITAL)

"Derek?"

He fluttered his eyes, still closed...

"Derek..."

That sweet voice woke him up and Casey sat in front of him. His eyes sunk into hers and he opened his mouth "Am I in heaven?" he asked and her laugh sung in his ears.

"If it was, would I be here?" Casey teased and Derek raised an eyebrow, what little she knows. He looked around to then notice he was in a hospital room "your a hero Derek. You really got it soft for Marti" Casey smile warmly and he let a breath out he didn't know he was holding.

"Is that so surprizing to you?" he taunts back sitting up and watched her closely. She was in his hospital room, which meant she drove 4 hours just to come see him? "I'm crazy about little Smarti"

Casey reached something in her pocket "And you were really crazy about this picture?" she handed it over to him. The one he ran back into the house for, the one of she and him. Ogod. His mouth fell looking to her "The firemen gave it to me, said it was in your hand"

"Casey" Derek went to make some lame excuse and then shook his head "No, I'm not lying anymore" he sat up on the bed looking her in the eyes "I'm head over heels for you Case. And Don't think twice about that. Cause I'm ready to say it, I'm sick of holding it in" he told her as her eyes watered "I love you Casey" he confessed.

"I love you too, Smerek" she teased and smiled happily as he leaned in and put his hand on the back of her neck pulling her closer to him and pressed lips against anothers until it grew passionate and they were losing their breaths. "Derek" she pants to go back kissing until out of breath and she moaned into his mouth.

Derek waiting for this day since ever wrapped arms around her waist and she slowly crawled over him and beside him, in his arms. She pulled away breathless and he grinned to her "You know how long I've been waiting to do that?" he tells her and she let another laugh out and he smiled carressing her hair as she lovingly watched him and leaned her forehead on his.

"Smerek!" called Marti running into the room and bounced on the bed. Casey smiled still laying down as Derek sat up and jumped Marti up. Edwin and George came in, George with a get well balloon and Edwin with a grin. "You saved my life Smerek" Marti wrapped her tiny arms around Derek who laid back with Casey who smiled rubbing Marti's back who turned to her "I missed you Smasey" she shared a nose kiss with her and giggled.

"I'm just glad your okay" Edwin told Derek.

"no sucking up" jokes Derek pointing at Edwin with a smirk "Number one rule on how to play it cool" he laughs sharing a high five with Edwin.

George let a breath out "I'm glad your okay. Midnight hours and stuff..I should of been home" but George let that go and nods to Casey "But she got here quicker than ever. By airport too" he explains and Derek raised his eyebrow to Casey. She did that for him? "She wasted all her savings to come down here just to see if you were okay Derek. Which means...she's going to be the whole summer until she gets enough money to go back"

"I think I might just stay" whispered Casey as Derek smirks back at her and slowly leans in and shared a kiss.

"Yuck!" Marti exclaims.

"Oh yuck, huh?" Derek grabbed her and Casey laughs sitting up as Marti giggled as they tickled her.

**My First Living Life With Derek Fanfiction. Good or what? I don't know, review me! No flames please.**


End file.
